Power
Power is Flicker the Overseer's creation for the Legends contest. There are legends, and there are legends among legends. This is the tale of Power itself. Power is tied up so closely to its abilties, what it does, and what it allows to happen, that those have adopted its name. Introduction "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts abolutely." You do not know how true that is. I wasn't talking to you. All right, hello, readers. We are going to tell you about Power. Anything in <> is said by Alex, this sentient supercomputer. You can call me the Author. Ahem. First thing - and probably the hardest thing to get your head around - Power is an entity. Well, was an entity. Appearance "Even mysterious entities have favorites." Power does not have a set appearance. Its favorite form, though, is a vaguely dragon-shaped mass of black darkness (ha ha, I'm so funny) that looks like smoke with purple at the edges. Personality "Those who live their lives knowing nothing are often the most dangerous." Well, at first, Power was a benevolent ruler, and everyone was happy. But then, as we all do, some dragons got unhappy. Power responded by killing them. Of course it was harsh. There were no standards of punishment. Remember, no one had thought of punishment methods before, and no one had been unhappy before, and death was the one thing that every dragon feared. Dragons began to question the sanity of Power, and some turned away from Power. Power killed them. And so evil was born. After this, all dragons ran away, and Power decided that if no dragons were going to follow it, then Power would simply leave them alone. After this, Power thought about ways to punish dragons. And so, Voila! We've got our standard forms of punishment. But then, the dragons decided to destroy Power. The dragons won (power and strength are different), but Power was not destroyed. A universe without power simply does not function. True. And so Power started plotting its revenge. To sum it up, Power was once good, but is now thoroughly evil. Abilties "Even absolute power is not absolute power." Originally, Power had the powers of an animus dragon, though Power did not need to enchant anthing. Power simply can say, "Make a dagger and kill them with it." and his power will do that. There is a bit of controversy about bringing back the dead. An animus once used her magic to see why animi couldn't bring back the dead. Turns out, it's literally impossible. Thank you. So, Power once had ultimate power. When dragons turned away from Power, though, it no longer had power over them. <"An entity only has power because the commoners agree that it does."> Hey, that's MY quote! I was about to say that! And when those dragons turned against Power, well, that kinda sucked for Power. Power's power was greatly diminished. The most it can do now is make an animus dragon a decade, hoping that the magic will turn them evil. Power almost returned to the world near Darkstalker's transformation, since Darkstalker was this close to achieving victory, but he lost, so Power couldn't. Which leads us to Power's story. History "So many things make the universe what it is that you can't take away even one of them." Hey, Alex, I'll let you tell them this one. But then... I should make a page on Death later...BWAH HA HA! Those first two rebels would have been proud. Abstract beings require abstract triggers. Last Notes Now, since we've just told you about Power, it's probably winding up to attack us... Category:Characters Category:Content (Flicker the Overseer) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Status (Legend)